disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1996
]] '']] '']] opens at Tokyo Disneyland.]] '']] '']] '']] '' begins publication in Italy.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 2 - ''White Squall (Hollywood Pictures) *February 16 - Muppet Treasure Island *February 23 - Before and After (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *March 1 - Up Close & Personal (Touchstone Pictures) was released to mostly negative reviews. *March 8 - Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *March 29 - Oliver & Company (re-release) *April 12 - James and the Giant Peach *April 19 - Celtic Pride (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *May 3 - Last Dance (Touchstone Pictures) *May 24 - Spy Hard (Hollywood Pictures) *May 31 - Eddie (Hollywood Pictures) *June 7 - The Rock (Hollywood Pictures) *June 19 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame premiered in New Orleans, Louisiana. *June 21 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame is released to positive reviews. *August 2 - Emma (Miramax Films) *August 9 - Jack (Hollywood Pictures) *August 30 - First Kid (with Caravan Pictures) *September 13 - The Rich Man's Wife (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *October 4 - D3: The Mighty Ducks *October 25 - The Associate (Hollywood Pictures) *November 8 - Ransom (Touchstone Pictures) *November 20 - The War at Home (Touchstone Pictures) *November 27 - 101 Dalmatians (with Great Oaks Entertainment) *December 25 - Evita (Hollywood Pictures) Events *Disney buys New York-based animation studio Jumbo Pictures. The company would produce three shows for Disney. *Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere leave Nickelodeon to pitch Recess to Walt Disney Television. It would premiere a year later. *February 2 - Gerry Laybourne, former president of Nickelodeon, is hired as the new president of the newly founded Disney/ABC Television Networks. *March 21 - Disneyland unveils its plans to renovate Tomorrowland. The project would be completed in 1998. *March 23 - Disney and McDonald's sign a 10-year national promotion alliance, which begin in January 1997. *October - Production begins on Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Character debuts *February 16 - Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, Angel Marie, Old Tom, Calico, Black Dog, Blind Pew *March 8 - Riley, Delilah, Bando, Sledge, Stokey, Spike, Ashcan and Pete, Jack and Ralph *April 12 - James Henry Trotter, Aunt Spiker, Aunt Sponge, Magic Man, Crocodile Tongues, Mr. Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, Miss Spider, Glowworm, Rhino, Robot Shark, Skeleton Pirates *June 21 - Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Judge Claude Frollo, Phoebus, Clopin, Archdeacon, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Djali, Frollo's soldiers, Quasimodo's father, Snowball, Quasimodo's mother, Achilles, Old Prisoner, Brutish and Oafish Guards *August 13 - Sa'Luk, Cassim *November 27 - Herbert, Alonzo, Mr. Skinner, Jewel, Dipstick, Fidget, Two-Tone, Whizzer, Kipper Theme parks *January 2 - World of Motion closes at Epcot. *January 21 - Universe of Energy closes at Epcot. *January 27 - Toy Story Funhouse opens at Disneyland. *March 11 - Mickey's Starland Show closes. *April 15 - Toontown opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September - The Remember the Magic Parade premieres at the Magic Kingdom to prepare for its 25th anniversary. *September 1 - Captain EO closes at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 6 - Night of Joy 1996 begins at the Magic Kingdom. *September 15 - Ellen's Energy Adventure opens at Epcot. *September 21 - IllumiNations 25 opens at Epcot. *September 28 - Walt Disney World's Grand Prix Speedway is renamed Tomorrowland Speedway. *October 1 - Walt Disney World celebrates its 25th anniversary. Also, Mickey's Starland is renamed Mickey's Toontown Fair. *November 25 - Main Street Electrical Parade closes at Disneyland. Television *The Disney Channel premiere film, Susie Q, premieres on the Disney Channel. The Bug Hunt is released on the Disney Channel for the "Create a Great Story" Contest. *March 8 - Muppets Tonight premieres on ABC. *June 6 - The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Festival of Fun Musical Spectacular premieres. *September 3 - Quack Pack premieres in syndication. *September 5 - Brand Spanking New Doug (formerly on Nickelodeon), Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, and Jungle Cubs premiere on ABC. *September 7 - Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles premieres on ABC. *October 25 - Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh premieres on CBS. Albums *March 5 - Oliver & Company (re-release; some songs rearranged) *March 26 - Songs from the AristoCats and Bibbidi Bobbidi Bach Comics *December - Marvel Comics files for bankruptcy, and as a result, Disney Comic Hits! is canceled. Video games *April 11 - Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow for Super NES *April 24 - Animated StoryBook: Toy Story *August 24 - Toy Story: Activity Center *September - Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow for PC *November - Pinocchio for Super NES *November 11 - Animated StoryBook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame Home video releases VHS releases *January 9 **''Sweetheart Stories'' **''Mickey Loves Minnie'' **''Favorite Stories: The Wind in the Willows'' **''Aladdin & Jasmine's Moonlight Magic'' *January 30 - Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Adventures (1-3) *January 31 **''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' **''The Big Green'' *February 20 **''Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Magic and Mystery'' **''Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: True Hearts'' **''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale'' **''Heavyweights'' **''Tall Tale'' **''Man of the House'' *February 28 - Pocahontas *March 5 **''Houseguest'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) **''Roommates'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *March 19 **''The Tie That Binds'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) **''Operation Dumbo Drop'' *March 27 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *April 9 **''Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Fearless Friends'' and Team Genie **''Splash'' (re-issue; Touchstone Home Video) **''The Rescue'' (re-issue; Touchstone Home Video) *April 16 **''Unstrung Heroes'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) **''The Scarlet Letter'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *April 24 **''The Three Caballeros'' (re-issue) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue) **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''Alice in Wonderland'' (re-issue) **''So Dear to My Heart'' (re-issue) **''Robin Hood'' (re-issue) **''Pete's Dragon'' (re-issue) **''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (re-issue) **''Mary Poppins'' (re-issue) **''The Aristocats'' *May 1 - Tom and Huck *May 7 - Dead Presidents (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *May 8 - Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Adventures (4-6) *May 14 - Powder (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *June 11 - Father of the Bride Part II (Touchstone Home Video) *June 25 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Topsy Turvy, Let's Go to the Circus!, Campout at Walt Disney World and Beach Party at Walt Disney World *July 2 - Mr. Holland's Opus (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *July 9 - Nixon (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *July 30 - Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *August 13 **''White Squall'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) **''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *September 3 **''Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh'' (re-issue) **''Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh'' *September 10 **''Muppet Treasure Island'' **''Favorite Stories: Three Little Pigs'' **''Up Close & Personal'' (Touchstone Home Video) *September 24 **''Oliver & Company'' **''Before and After'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *October 15 **''James and the Giant Peach'' **''Celtic Pride'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *October 29 **''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' (re-issue) **''Toy Story'' **''Tiny Toy Stories'' *November 5 **''Spy Hard'' (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) **''Last Dance'' (Touchstone Home Video) *November 26 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Pongo and Perdita *December 17 - Life with Mikey *December 24 - Mickey's Christmas Carol People Births *January 6 - Oana Gregory (Romanian actress) *January 15 - Dove Cameron (actress, voice actress, and singer) *January 18 - Sarah Gilman (actress) *February 9 **Jimmy Bennett (actor, voice actor, and musician) **Kelli Berglund (actress, singer, and dancer) *February 17 - Sasha Pieterse (actress and singer-songwriter) *February 28 - Bobb'e J. Thompson (actor, rapper, and comedian) *March 18 - Madeline Carroll (actress) *April 3 - Sarah Jeffery (actress, singer, and dancer) *April 6 - Miranda May (actress) *April 10 - Audrey Whitby (actress and comedian) *April 14 - Abigail Breslin (actress) *April 25 - Allisyn Ashley Arm (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *May 6 - Dominic Scott Kay (actor, voice actor, and singer) *May 9 **Noah Centineo (actor) **Mary Mouser (actress) *May 15 - Birdy (singer and musician) *May 17 - Ryan Ochoa (actor) *June 1 - Tom Holland (actor and voice actor) *June 2 - Morissette Amon (singer and actress) *June 15 - Aurora (singer, songwriter, and record producer) *June 24 - Harris Dickinson (actor, writer, and director) *July 20 - Joey Bragg (actor and comedian) *July 22 - Skyler Gisondo (actor and voice actor) *July 30 - Austin North (actor) *July 31 - Blake Michael (actor and director) *August 1 - Cymphonique Miller (actress and singer-songwriter) *September 1 - Zendaya (actress, singer, and dancer) *September 6 - Alex Christian Jones (actor) *September 12 - Colin Ford (actor and voice actor) *October 5 - Mary Gibbs (actress and voice actress) *November 22 - Madison Davenport (actress, voice actress, and singer) *December 6 - Stefanie Scott (actress and singer) *December 11 - Hailee Steinfeld (actress, singer, and model) *December 29 - Dylan Minnette (actor) Deaths *February 2 **Shamus Culhane (animator, film director, and film producer) **Gene Kelly (dancer, actor, singer, film director, producer, and choreographer) *May 1 - Luana Patten (actress and model) *June 5 - Vito Scotti (veteran character actor) *July 15 - Dana Hill (actress and voice actor) *August 18 - Al Bertino (animator) es:1996 nl:1996 pt-br:1996 Category:Years in Disney history